plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 35
|image = Pirate Seas - Day 25.png |Type = Boss battle |Flag = None; replaced with the Zombot Plank Walker 2.0's health |EM = Five |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same as before |before = Pirate Seas - Day 34 |after = Wild West - Day 1}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Pirate Seas - Day 26 was the 26th day of Pirate Seas. The player must defeat Dr. Zomboss for a second time against the Zombot Plank Walker 2.0. Additionally, as of the 7.4 update, this level is the step of Epic Quest: Pirate Seas Skirmish!. Upon completing the level, the player receives 100 gems. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Dialogue Intro (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: The timbers be shivered! The seas are ablaze! Dr. Zomboss: Your doom is assured! Your mind is a haze! Dr. Zomboss: The Zombot Plank Walker 2.0 shall soon rule the waves! (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Outro (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: We lived! Take that, planks and zombies and seaweed! Penny: Indeed, User Dave, piracy is not a victimless crime. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: These upgraded plants are egregious and unfair! (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Difficulty The second version of the Zombot Plank Walker is much more powerful than its predecessor. For starters, this version rains down a lot more Imp Pirate Zombies than its previous version. It can also use its rush attack faster and spawn zombies more heavily, and powerful zombies will be spawned right at the start. The player is forced to delay the zombies with Spikeweeds and Chard Guards before more powerful plants are given to the player. Spawning First phase *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Pirate Captain Zombie *Gargantuar Pirate Second phase *Barrel Roller Zombie *Pirate Captain Zombie *Gargantuar Pirate *Barrelhead Zombie Third phase *Barrel Roller Zombie *Pirate Captain Zombie *Gargantuar Pirate *Barrelhead Zombie Strategies *The plants given are very weak: Lightning Reed and Dandelion are only primary attacking plants. However, only a few of them are given to the player. The player must rely on Chard Guards to push zombies back for them to deal a lot of damage, as well as using Spikeweed to damage zombies as they approach. Gargantuar Pirates will spawn very early, Chard Guard must be used to stall them. *The hardest factor of this level is the constant spawning of zombies. Because the amount of plants are limited, the player will soon be spammed with Spikeweeds. Combine this with the fact the Zombot Plank Walker 2.0 spawns many Gargantuar Pirates every phase, the player will have to stall as much as possible with Chard Guards, while the other plants do the work. *Jalapeno is the best plant given to the player, and what makes this level surprisingly easy. One Jalapeno is nearly enough to finish the first phase. However, use them when there are huge crowds of zombies and not at random; at the second and third phases, the Zombot Plank Walker will start taking less damage from Jalapeno. *Lightning Reed's Plant Food storm cloud, if attacking the Zombot, can deal a large amount of damage. So be sure to put Plant Food on the Lightning Reed when zombies are depleted. Trivia *Dr. Zomboss recites a poem as his intro dialogue. *Penny's statement that "piracy is not a victimless crime" references an anti-piracy warning used by the Federal Bureau of Investigation. *As in multiple Zombot battles, some plants are received in certain amounts. Three Dandelions, six Lightning Reeds, one Jalapeno and six Chard Guards are given at a time. Walkthrough How would you rate this Pirate Seas - Day 35's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Levels without any lawn mowers